Sister Act
by Lonestarr
Summary: How far would YOU go to be the best?


Disclaimer: I'm a Taurus. My turn-ons include movies, cartoons and film scores. My turn-offs include the ignorant, being ignored and being asked to remind people who "Kim Possible" belongs to.

Mean little, cruel little, mad little Bon-Bon, snide little, petty little, bad little Bon-Bon, poor little, scared little, sad little Bon-Bon, how you feelin', little Bon-Bon?

(...Middleton High...one morning...)

Among the various students heading to class are Kim and Ron. They are at her locker.

She pulls out a book. "I can't believe how close we are to summer."

"Yep. Nothing but sun and fun."

Rufus pops out of his pocket. "Sun and fun. Hoo-yeah!"

"And you might even manage to avoid summer school this year." The locker closes and the teens head down the halls.

"It's no problem, KP. Maintaining a straight-C average is a full-time job, but you gotta love the rewards."

At that moment, Bonnie passes by them. She can't help but stop and turn. "Kim...?"

The redhead is inclined to halt. "Yes, Bonnie?"

"I just wanted to tell you something. If only I could remember what it is...right! You and your lapdog need to work out a schedule for planning a new cheer."

Kim puts her hands on her hips. "And just what's wrong with the old cheer?"

"You came up with it." Kim grits her teeth. Ron steps forward.

"Wait, Bonnie. Kim's doing a good job. You can't just--"

"No. _You_ can't just keep defending her whenever something grows wrong. Either you grow a pair or shut up."

Bonnie stalks off. Ron looks to a steaming Kim. "You all right, KP?"

"I'll live." Kim glares at the brunette fury. "What is her problem?"

(...a living room...that afternoon...)

"Maybe it's better if we don't know."

Bonnie walks into her house. Mrs. Rockwaller rushes from the kitchen and hugs her daughter. "I bet you can't wait for tomorrow, can you, my little Bon-Bon?" Filled with energy, as usual.

"Yeah, right." There is little feeling in Bonnie's response as she passes the older woman on her way to the mirror. She tucks a loose lock of hair behind her. The girl's gaze shifts to the word-a-day calendar next to it. The page reads 'May 9th'.

Bonnie takes the page and flips it up. "May 10th. Yet another birthday when I'm passed over for the Wonder Twins." Bonnie glares at the word under the date: 'delusional'.

She turns to the stairs and ascends them. On the way, she sees a number of pictures. Many of them are of her and her parents. There isn't one picture where a smile is allowed to appear on her face. Her older sisters, Connie and Lonnie, never took any pictures; they often told her that, "no camera on earth could do justice to our combined beauty". Bonnie rolls her eyes at the thought and stalks off to...

(...her bedroom...)

The brunette throws the door open and stares at the books and folders on her bed. She sighs deeply. "This homework isn't gonna do itself." ...cool as that might be, she silently mused.

She lies on the book and opens to a page. The sound of a throat being cleared disrupts the study period. "What is it?"

In walks Connie and Lonnie. With their striking looks and superior attitudes, every conversation was a constant fight to keep down lunch.

The high-schooler grunts. "What do you two want?"

"What?" Connie puts her hands up defensively. "Can't we talk to our favorite sister?"

Bonnie scoffs. "'Favorite'? Yeah, right!" She angrily turns her back to the young women.

"I think she doesn't want to talk to us, Connie."

"That's a distinct possibility, Lonnie."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

Lonnie throws her hands up. "The big day, of course!"

"It's the kind of thing you look forward to all year."

"Yeah, yeah, the Wonder Twins celebrating yet another birthday, while I get the shaft."

"Um, it's your birthday too, remember?"

Bonnie turns back around. "Like it even matters to Mom and Dad! God forbid they acknowledge my existence every once in a while!"

The older women sit on either side of the teenager. "Did you ever consider that they don't want anything to do with you..."

"...because you're constantly pushing them away?"

Ugh! There was that thing she hated. Truth be told, there were a lot of things Bonnie hated, but that freaky, finish-each-other's-sentences twin thing drove her bats.

"Yeah...", she replies irritatedly. Bonnie had to admit that the girls were right, but not out loud. _Never_ out loud. Even one sliver of weakness is like blood in the water.

Lonnie shrugs a little. "Matter of fact, you push everyone away. You can't be nice to anyone."

"What about Tara? We're BFF."

"'BFF'? First, that expression is _sooooo_ middle school." Connie counts the points on her fingers. "Second, you don't really consider her a friend. She's more like a puppy to you; she'll do what she's told, follow you to the ends of the earth. Then, when you're bored with her, you'll try to dump her before she even realizes what happened."

Bonnie shakes her head. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is, and deep down, you know it."

"And then there's the guys at school. You don't care about them, either. Especially that jock: Mortar, Linoleum..."

"Brick!"

"Yeah. Name one time where you two went out for longer than a week."

"Well...there was that one time we...no, there wasn't."

"And then there's that Kim girl..."

"I thought her name was 'Amy'", Bonnie states in a mocking tone.

"We were just screwing with her. The way you go on and on and on about her, how could we _not_ know her real name?"

"One might even think you fancy her, but you disguise it by giving her a hard time."

"Whoa! I am not like that, okay?"

"Ease off. It's just a thought."

"From what I've heard, she seems to really be all that."

"Now, _that_ is sooooo middle school."

"No, really, she saves the world and manages to maintain a social life."

"And all you can do is try to tear her down." Connie points at the teenager. "God forbid you try to do anything to better yourself."

"But what she does is ridiculous."

"Even though you helped her a few times, like when that masked-wrestler guy was in the Alps?"

"Weird how you like to pry, since I never told anyone about that."

"You know, you really don't give yourself enough credit."

"Yeah. You could be a decent person if you wanted to."

Bonnie makes the time-out sign with her hands. "Whoa, hold on. Why are you acting like this?" She starts to back up. "You've got a pod for me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you acting so nice to me? And why are you calling _me_ mean and cruel and stuff? You two are nastier than I could ever be!"

"That kind of brings us to why we're here."

"Yeah. We have to tell you something."

"What?"

"We're not here."

"Um, hello? You're standing right in front of me!"

"But we don't exist."

Bonnie's mouth hangs open. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Lonnie turns to her sister. "She doesn't seem to get it, Connie."

"I guess we'll just have to spell it out for her, Lonnie."

"Don't try to play me. You two go to Upperton University." Bonnie points to Lonnie. "You're studying fashion design..." Her finger then aims at Connie. "...and you're majoring in physics."

"The very courses you want to major in at that same college."

"What about your room? I've been in your room!"

Lonnie stands up. "News flash, hon': that's the guest room, filled with your mom's old clothes."

"Wait. What about all those trophies, and certificates?"

"You..." Connie uses air quotes. "...'borrowed' your mom's credit card, went down to a shop on 5th and Main and had them all made up. _Made up._ Do you see where this is going?"

"And it's not just the awards. Let's see...there's the fact that no one else has ever seen us."

"Wait. What about that time when I was stuck to Kim? How do you explain that?" The teenager's confidence returned with a vengeance.

"Who can really be sure what they see, even when it's right in front of them?"

"That thing that got you stuck...what was it?"

"A bondy-ball, or something."

"The effects merely triggered your subconscious into hyperdrive, enabling her to see and hear us." Connie stands to her feet.

"And the birthday: May 10th. No way that's a coincidence."

"And the names: Bonnie...Connie...Lonnie! Jesus, that's the best you could come up with?"

"How pathetic are you? Your self-esteem is so low, you have to invent people to feel inferior to. Then you push yourself extra hard to be the best because 'my sisters established a legacy that I have to live up to'."

"You just have to face facts: life is full of people that, one way or another, are better than you. And that Kim you keep whining about...she's better."

Bonnie balls her fists. "Shut up!"

"Why? Because you don't want to know the truth? Because you feel bad? Well, I know what'll make you feel good. Repeat after me: Kim is better than me, and I know it."

"Shut up!", she fires back, with more force.

"No, It's 'Kim is better than me, and I know it'."

"Leave me alone!" The teenager bows her head and starts to sob.

"Well, there's a twist: you hated being an only child, so you created us, and now you want us to leave? I'm a little offended."

Connie looks at her younger 'sister' scornfully. "As am I."

Bonnie wipes her tears away. "If I created you, then why are you so cruel?"

"You just answered your own question: _you_ created us."

"I got the looks...vain."

"And I got the brains...know-it-all."

"If you want us to leave, then fine." Lonnie looks to her sister. "Time to go?"

"Exactly." They look to Bonnie. "Time to go home."

The two young women jump at the high-schooler. Strangely, they disappear as Bonnie falls back onto the floor. She grabs onto the edge of the bed and pulls herself up.

Mrs. Rockwaller rushes in. "Oh, Bon-Bon, I heard a thump. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Bonnie never liked that nickname, but it didn't seem to bother her too much now. "I just...fell."

"Thank goodness. Anything you want to talk about? Any...people you want to tell me about?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "No. Not really."

"Well, dinner will be ready in a half-hour."

"That's fine." The woman backs out of her daughter's room.

(...the hallway...moments later...)

Mrs. Rockwaller picks up the receiver that was left face down on the table. She looks up at Bonnie's door. It closes. The woman cups the mouthpiece.

"Hello. It's me, again. No, she didn't mention them. Oh, that's a relief. I mean, I really don't know if I could've gone on humoring her. It was kind of cute when she was ten, but she's in high school and these delusions about older sisters...I really thought she'd need to be committed. Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll call. You take care, too. Goodbye."

(...Middleton High...the next morning...)

Walking down the halls are Kim and Ron.

"...and so the guy says to the guy. He says..." His anecdote is interrupted when they are bumped into by Bonnie. The teenagers pick themselves up.

"Sorry about that, Bonnie."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." She walks off.

"And, by the way, happy birthday."

"It's really not any of your concern, but thank you." Despite the relative pleasantness of the statement, Bonnie delivers it with a snarky bent.

Ron and Kim walk off. "What's with her?"

The redhead shrugs. "Who even knows, anymore?"

Bonnie heads down the hall. Her voice seems to reverberate with two others. "Still got it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I truly could've felt sorry for Bonnie after watching "Bonding", but then "So the Drama" torpedoed those plans. Something I hate in cartoons is nasty characters humanized in one episode, then in the next, they're back to their old selves with no change at all. Given that caveat, I concocted this story which freely borrows from, among other things, recent twisty thrillers.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
